Truth or Dare
by Meeblob
Summary: Renji decides to organize a little game he’d heard about from Rukia. Guess what its called, Truth or Dare. All Taichous and Fukutaichous invited.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first story so please go easy on me oO

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me, however much I wish for it…Kuso!

**Title: **Truth or Dare

**Rating:** T

**Characters: **Most of the Captains, Vice-Captains and Ichigo

**Summary: **Renji decides to organize a little game he'd heard about from Rukia. Guess what; its called Truth or Dare. All Taichous and Fukutaichous invited.

* * *

Tenth Division, Captains' Quarters

" Taichou?"

" Yes Matsumoto?"

" What's 'Truth or Dare'?"

" How in all of Soul Society am _I_ supposed to know?"

"…"

Hitsugaya Toushiro, Tenth Division Captain of the Gotei 13 once again bemoaned the fact that he had an abysmally oblivious vice-captain. " Read out the message Matsumoto."

" Hai. All Captains and Vice-Captains are invited to a game of 'Truth or Dare' by Sixth Division Captain Kuchiki Byakuya and Vice-Captain Abarai Renji. Date: Tomorrow. Time: 7.30. Venue: Sixth Divisions' Main Hall. Please Reply ASAP." Matsumoto looked at her Captain, " That's it. Are we going?"

Hitsugaya scrunched up his face in thought. " Well, knowing Byakuya-Taichou, this thing was probably forced upon him by either Renji or the Supreme Commander. We'd better go or he would be insulted."

Rangiku squealed in delight. Her little Captain was all grown up now!

* * *

This same scene was played out, albeit slightly differently in a number of the other Divisions. So much so that a horrible sense of deja vu hung in the air.

* * *

Next Evening, Sixth Division, Main Hall

" Renji"

" Uh…hai Taichou?"

" The next time Rukia places such an uncouth ultimatum on me, kill me"

Renjis' face blanched. " I don't think I could do that Taichou. I'm sure everything will turn out just fine" He turned to one side, in a vain attempt to wipe off his smirk before his ever-uptight Captain saw it.

" Renji!"

Renji looked at his Taichou in confusion. Never had he seen his usually cool-headed Captain so nervous. " Er…Taichou? Daijobu?"

" Yes, yes everything's fine. They're coming!" Byakuya moaned. Given the chance, he would be tearing his hair out. Unfortunately, he had a reputation to maintain so that possibility was moot.

" Yo Renji!"

" Ichigo!"

" Where did _you _hear about 'Truth or Dare'"

" Rukia."

"…Teme! I knew she had a hand in this!"

Renji sniggered. " What Ichigo? Scared?" Ichigo scowled. " Never!" Just then, the rest of the invited party pooled into the room. Renji looked over at Byakuya. Apparently, he had decided to stand near the door, nose up in the air as usual, in view that he had nothing else to do. Renji sweatdropped. At a time like this…

"Alright everyone. According to Rukia, the rule of this game is to sit in a circle and be prepared for the worst possible scenarios." Was all Renji managed to say before Ichigo smacked him upside the head. " Teme! What was that for you bastard!" He sputtered out. Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. " That is not a rule you baka! Rule number one: When the bottle is spun and it lands on you, you have to say either 'truth' or 'dare'…understand?" Everyone nodded.

" Thanks a lot Icchy-chan!" Renji muttered.

" NANI!"

Ukitake-Taichou coughed lightly. " Why don't we start this rather interesting game ne?" When everyone agreed, " Right. Renji, why don't you spin since you're the one organizing this" Renji gaped at him for a moment before spinning the empty sake bottle Kyouraku-Taichou had brought along. The bottles' open mouth spun to face Ichigo.

" Hey! That's not fair! Spin it again!" Ichigo practically shouted. " No way dobe! I spun and it landed on you. Live with it!" Renji said, smirking. Ichigo groaned, " Fine, fine…Dare".

" Excellent!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yosh! That's one chappie finished...the real story will only come if ya'll out there review...so...watcha waitin' for?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Second Chapter UP! Sorry for the wait…I was absolutely drowned in CAs and other crappy stuff o Oh and I apologise for making anyone seem OOC…but this is humor...so…cackles evily

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is not mine...but I'd sure luv ta' have Renji.

**Title: **Truth or Dare

**Rating:** T

**Characters: **Most of the Captains, Vice-Captains and Ichigo

**Summary: **The bottle has been spun. Is Ichigo going to be able to carry out his dare? By the way…this chapter's for shinome-chan.

* * *

Renji grinned, painfully reminding Ichigo of a rather dangerous criminal. "Excellent! Well…don't just sit there…come over here, so I can give you your death sentence!" Renji said, his smirk widening.

" Geez man! You're not makin' this easy for me you know." Ichigo muttered as he walked around the seated audience.

Renji ignored him and continued grinning like a maniac who had gotten a time bomb for his birthday. Once Ichigo was safely or not so safely in the aforementioned boy's case, Renji proceeded to tell him exactly what he was supposed to do for his dare. A few lengthy minutes later, a rather flustered Ichigo walked up to a certain Kuchiki Byakuya. At this, everyone present leant forward in anticipation of the scene that was about to unfold. Ichigo stopped in front of Byakuya and fidgeted for a good five minutes before clearing his throat in preparation to say something. Byakuya cocked an eyebrow coolly, clearly showing his annoyance at being made the brunt of this joke.

" Ahem…Byakuya, er I mean Kuchiki-Taichou…I need to, that is, I want to tell you something." Ichigo faltered here but managed to collect himself before continuing " Um…I…I…Oh goddamnit Renji…IloveyousomuchIwanttokissyou…there!" Ichigo manage to squeeze in one breath.

He stood blushing in front of a rather openly shell-shocked captain before finding himself caught in a breath-taking kiss from the former. Everyone stared in jaw-dropping wonder as the famous Captain Ice-up-his-ass Kuchiki initiated a kiss with none other than Kurosaki Ichigo, a loud and what Byakuya would call uncouth boy. Hell was going to freeze over and the Shinigamis were going to fell the after effects for a while to come.

Anyway, when Byakuya pulled away from the kiss, he never expected Ichigo to pull him back into it so this time, instead of him being in control, it was Ichigo who lead. This tonsil-hockey continued for quite some time before a loud cough broke them up. Everyone stared at the usually withdrawn Ukitake. The Shinigami in question had a twitching eyebrow and seemed to be having an inner struggle with himself.

" Now that the two of you have found mutual affection with each other, would it hurt if we could continue with this game? After all, there are children present" Ukitake said in a slightly forced voice, indicating Hitsugaya, Hinamori and Yachiru. The first two scowled at being called children while the third just smiled benignly. Byakuya and Ichigo flushed and sat down…together. Renji sniggered.

" Hey Ichigo! Its your turn now." Renji shouted. Ichigo scowled and spun the bottle. It landed on Yachiru.

" Whee! Dare! Dare! I want to kiss Ken-chan!" the little vice-captain yelled happily. Everyone sweatdropped. Kenpachi scowled.

" Yachiru, its Ichigo's turn to choose the dare."

Yachiru pouted. " Ichy-chan!" Ichigo's eye twitched." Fine…I dare you to kiss Kenpachi-Taichou and sit on his lap for the rest of the game." Ichigo ground out. Yachiru squealed. " KEN CHAAAAAN!"

After that, Yachiru spun the bottle and it landed on Hitsugaya. " Shiro-chan, I dare you to eat a bunch of watermelons and spit all the seeds at Mayu-chan" Yachiru giggled.

" Mayu-chan?" Hitsugaya questioned " That would be Mayuri-Taichou I suppose. Alright then...bring out the watermelons."

" Hold on! Don't I have a say in this?" Mayuri sputtered out " This is stupid! I refu…" A barrage of wet seeds hit him on the face suddenly cutting him off. There was a dead silence before another barrage hit the seething Taichou.

" That's IT! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Mayuri roared as he sprang up from his seat " I'm going to KILL you!"

Hitsugaya smirked. " Only if you catch me" Saying so, he ran out of the room.

" Get back here Hitsugaya Toushiro and fight like a man!" When he got no response, Mayuri cursed horribly. " Fine then, have it your way… KAKIMUSHIRE! ASHISOGI JIZOU!" He stormed out of the room after Hitsugaya. There was a pregnant pause before everyone stared at Yachiru.

" Oops?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey, guess what? It's another cliffhanger…WOOT! Anyways, I want to thank all my reviewers…Luv ya'll! Mayuri seems kinda pissed ne? Haha! Alright you guys know what to do. If you like, PLEASE review and I'll give you a present. This chapters toy is an adorable plushie of a young Ichigo…anyways...review ok? Good…Bye for now…I'll try to update soon. **– Yaemi-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Behold! The third chapter! Sorry for the wait…It was holidays yo! Anyway…I have no excuse…so enjoy! And Thanks to all my reviewers…luvs! Btw…this is co-written by Meowsha.

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach is mine! My preciousssss!_ Ahem…sorry, inner fangirl speaking. Bleach not mine. Kuso!

**Title: **Truth or Dare

**Rating:** T

**Characters: **Most of the Captains, Vice-Captains and Ichigo

**Summary: **With Hitsugaya and Mayuri out, who will the bottle land on next?

* * *

**Previously…**

" _Get back here Hitsugaya Toushiro and fight like a man!" When he got no response, Mayuri cursed horribly. " Fine then, have it your way… KAKIMUSHIRE! ASHISOGI JIZOU!" He stormed out of the room after Hitsugaya. There was a pregnant pause before everyone stared at Yachiru._

" _Oops?"_

* * *

Ichigo snickered loudly but stopped as soon as Ukitake cleared his throat.

" Since both Hitsugaya and Mayuri are currently er…solving their differences, Yachiru shall spin again."

He said motioning for Yachiru to spin the bottle. Yachiru grinned. "Yatta! It's my turn again!"

The bottle spun…and spun…and finally stopped in front of Hitsugaya's empty seat. Suddenly-

-"OI! RENJI!"

Everyone turned and stared as Rukia burst into the room in a rather disheveled state. She screeched to a stop as many pairs of eyes regarded her in blatant surprise. "Ano…I just wanted to ask why Mayuri Taichou was chasing after Hitsugaya-Taichou. Sorry to bother. I'll just be leav-"

"Rukia…truth or dare?" Byakuya cut in. Rukia blinked. "Nani?" Renji sniggered. "You're in the game now dorlin'" Byakuya quirked an eyebrow at that. '_Dorlin_' he mouthed frowning slightly. If Renji was thinking of courting his sister, he'd better ask for permission first! "It's a human term Taichou…Anyway, the bottle is pointing at Rukia so technically, she's in the game!"

"The silence was stagnant in the air" Ichigo muttered. Everyone stared at him. Just as Renji opened his mouth to shout at Ichigo, " Truth" Once again, heads swiveled to look at Rukia, reminding her painfully of mindless sheep. "Since I'm playing, I choose truth" She said, seating herself neatly in place. Yachiru squealed. " Ru-ru chan! What is Renjis' deepest, darkest, most terrifyingly scary secret? Nani-nani?"

Renji groaned. This couldn't be happening. Not to him at least. It should be Ichigo...or some other goddamn person. _Why me?_ He thought. _NOOOOOooooooo…It was over. His career, his home, his life, his dignity. All flushed away down the drain because a brainless pink-haired fuku-taichou could not satisfy her curiosity_

"Renji"

_No way_

"Renji!"

_Why…WHY_

"RENJI!"

_Huh?_

Renji snapped back from the inner monologue he was reciting at the sound of Rukias' voice. She grinned evilly. " Well, there was this one time, long ago…

"Renji, pour the tea for Yuu-chan."

"No! Mimi-chan do not want tea! She wants coffee!"

"Renji, that is not Mimi-chan's cup. It's Kii-chan's and Kii-chan only eat biscuits…"

"That's it! I quit!" Renji shouted. Earlier on, he was dumb enough to place a bet against Rukia.Now he's stuck in perpetual tea-time. And he could not even believe that tomboy-ish girl has a rather 'cute' side to her. For one, she liked bunnies. And she had tea time with them at 3.30 sharp...every goddamn day. And that continued even after she was accepted into the Kuchiki family.

"Renji, you promised. A real man keeps his word. Are you saying you're not one?" Rukia asked slyly. "I'm real and I'm a man! And you had better not tell anyone about this or else I'll..." Before Renji could finish, Byakuya, man of the house, entered.

It had not been Byakuya's day. Not at all. He had had a nightmare about Rukia and bunnies.

He had taken a stroll to calm himself down after the horrifying ordeal when he had a sudden urge to check up on Rukia.There he envisioned his nightmare in the flesh.

Rukia was sitting cross-legged on the floor in a frilly dress. In front of her was a small yellow table and there were three bunnies sitting on each side. The table had plastic food and kitchenware arranged neatly in front of the plushies. The only difference and the thing that made it worse was, the redhead in a frilly PINK apron kneeling on the floor, holding a kettle.

Silence...More silence...Even more silence until "SLAM!"

"I'll be back late." Byakuya told his maid before leaving again, for another stroll.

Rukia smirked as she finished the story. There was silence as the rest stared at her, as if she was wearing that same frilly dress. Renji's face was as red as his hair.

Ukitake, as usual, was the first to recover and was about to clear his throat when Byakuya cleared his first. A short throat-clearing match started and ended when Kenpachi drew his zanpakuto with a snarl-rather different from his usual ones- marring his features.

"Rukia, spin the bottle."

The bottle spun and landed on Unohana-taichou. The person in question seemed rather surprised. Rukia pinched herself to refrain from laughing."Truth or dare, Unohana-taichou?"At this, Kenpachi snorted, "Obviously she would choose truth, given her nature... _cough_softy_cough_."

Unohana smiled (with an threatening aura). "I can make my own decisions, Zaraki-taichou. And I choose dare!" She said in a soft,firm voice.

"Hmph."

Rukia laughed weakly. She then whispered the dare into Unohana's ear. There was a brief pause before Unohana shook her head and whispered into Rukia's. Very soon, a suitable dare was settled. Unohana looked at Kenpachi and smiled (like always). "Zaraki-taichou, may I see you outside?" Without waiting for an answer, Unohana walked out of the room.

Kenpachi blinked and smirked, "Must be a battle."

"Yay! Ken-chan, let's go. Hurry!"

Kenpachi got up (with Yachiru on his shoulder) and walked out.

"So... what was the dare, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, scratching his head.

"Maybe she is going to ask her shikai to eat Zaraki-taichou up." Matsumoto said, thoughtfully.

"He do has the ability to destroy it though..." Ukitake replied.

"Maybe she is going to confess..." Before Shunsui could finish, Nanao slammed her dictionary on his head. Everyone sweatdropped.

"So, Rukia?" Ichigo asked again.

"Why should I tell you, kisama..." Rukia snapped.

"Nani! You are supposed to..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KEN-CHAN!" Yachiru's voice suddenly interupted Ichigo.

Everyone quickly rushed outside.

* * *

Meowsha: Yay! This is the end of chapter 3. Well, I'm actually the co-writer.That Yaemi didn't write nothing. Maybe because I don't have a account. But now I'm going to hog her account. X DD

Yaemi: Aw shuddup...you just typed out the thing and added in some stuff (rather nice stuff though)Ahem...anyway...cliffhanger minna, although if i get enough **reviews**, i might put up chap 4 _which_ i might add is currently being edited cackles evily Ciao

Meowsha: So how was it? Review please. I have some Yachiru-shaped cookies for you. oO


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Huzzah! Chapter 4 for my dear reviewers! Lucky!does the lucky dance

**Disclaimer: **Test…test..1, 2, 3…Ahem…**Bleach is not, I repeat not mine. Thank you.**

**Title: **Truth or Dare

**Rating:** T

**Characters: **Most of the Captains, Vice-Captains and Ichigo

**Summary: **What is Unohana up to? What has she done to Kenpachi? And what in the world is her dare! Kyahaha! I'm not tellin'! You gotta read to find out.

* * *

Last chapter...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KEN-CHAN!" Yachiru's voice suddenly interupted Ichigo. Everyone quickly rushed outside.

"Oh. My. God." Ichigo exclaimed.

Unohana's lips were locked around Kenpachi's. Kenpachi was basically too shocked to react,

which Unohana used to her advantage. Her hands travelled under the captain's robe and

who knows what she was doing underneath.

The only person who was not shocked was probably Yachiru. She was bouncing up and down, exclaiming things like,

"KEN-CHAN! You're all grown up now! Now you're going to marry Uno-chan! Yay! Kaa-chan!"

"OMGWTFBBQ!"

"Ichigo! watch your language!"

"Sorry Ukita...Urahara-san? What in the world are you doing here? Is Yoruichi-san with you?

And how did you know we were here?" Ichigo rambled off as Urahara laughed behind his fan.

"I hope you realise I hate it when you do that." Ichigo grumbled.

"When i do what, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Laugh that abominable laugh of yours. Its extremely disconcerting and it attracts alot of unwanted attention."

the orange-haired teenager groused.

"Maa maa kurosaki-kun," Urahara grinned "Anyway, don't go away now.

Whoever tought Unohana how to kiss like that ne? Yoruichi has to see this, although i think she is currently running

from Miss Soi Fong, the poor cat." he trailed of, sniggering quite evily.

The retort Ichigo wanted to throw at the annoying shopkeeper died on his lips

as he suddenly realised that he was on 6th Division ground, talking to an exiled ex-Taichou.

"Kuso!"

"Kisuke-san?" Ukitake ejaculated softly.

"Juushiro..."

"Kisuke?" Shunsui questioned.

"Shunsui..."

"Kisuke"

"Juushiro"

"Shunsui!" Urahara and Ukitake both gave the poor 8th Division Captain a weird look.

"What! It's not my fault if nobody wants to say my name!

I'm just filling in the uncomfortable silences!" The shinigami in question protested.

Urahara grinned weakly. "Ehehe…anyway, I just came to drop off Yoruichi-san. I should get back to my shop ne?" He said, before turning swiftly to leave. In fact, Urahara would have left completely, had Shunsui not jumped him!

"Shunsui-san? Is there a problem?" The ex-shinigami wheezed out. He was an exile. Coming back meant death.

"You see Kisuke, you have rather irresponsibly left a lot of loose threads hanging when you suddenly left. It's time you…no, _we _tied those threads up ne?" Ukitake said, smiling sweetly.

_Damn!…_

* * *

**Yaemi:** Kyahaha…sorry but I just lurve cliffies…Anyways…a BIG thanks to mah reviewers yo. Also…a round of Yachiru plushies for all of ya. Anyway, about chapter 5…it might take some time…so please be patient minna and those who review will get a nice big Jinta plushie! Heehee 


	5. Author's Note

Hi guys, Author's note here. No this is not going to be a new chapter...sorry

I'm really, really sorry I've not updated, since like forever but my life sucks so yea... If you guys really want me to continue, I'm gonna need a co-author since well I procrastinate and I need someone to kick my butt while giving me ideas for the fic. Yup; with all the basic requirements like good grammer, hopefully an extensive vocabulary in...INSULTS!! XDDDD _coughs_ Oh a closet/not-so-closet liking for slash and an awesome sense of humour! If you think you're up for it, pop me an email with either a short fic you've written or something for the next chapter of Trught or Dare.

Lot's of hiding-behind-a-wall-to-escape-the-angry-reviewers love,  
Me XD


End file.
